


I'm Thankful I get to Leave

by Angel170



Series: Working Through Shit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Homophobia, Ketch is creepy, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary has two failed marriages, Racism, Thanksgiving Dinner, Uncomfortable topics, bobby used to be married to mary, castiel and eileen are saints, dean sam and adam need hugs, emotional incest, lawyer eileen leahy, nursing home worker Castiel, red flags, wood worker dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Summary: Screw you Columbus now we have to eat at Mary’s pretending to not be the Jerry Springer version of the Brady Bunch instead of getting ready for Christmas.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer/Eleanor Visyak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kate Milligan/John Winchester
Series: Working Through Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565728
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150





	I'm Thankful I get to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Thanksgiving!
> 
> This was written as a form of personal therapy. This is not the Brady Bunch, they are not the Cunningham’s in Happy Days.
> 
> Endless thanks goes to my Beta [Thinkwritexpress-offical](https://thinkwritexpress-official.tumblr.com/) for being my rock and keeping me going
> 
> Super shout-out to my husband [ArtByMeli](https://www.instagram.com/artbymeli/) for making the scene separators

Dean drove like a bat out of hell, his hands clutched on the steering wheel as Baby’s tires ate up the miles between work and home in mere minutes. After the call from his father he tried to call Castiel but Cas didn’t pick up the calls or respond to his texts. Dean left several messages on Cas’ cell and even called the nursing home his boyfriend worked at but they said he was gone for the day. By the time he got to his driveway he didn't even wait for the LEGOs stuck in the door to stop rattling before he threw open the door then slammed it shut, barely missing his leg. He ran up the steps onto their wrap-around porch and ran inside, grateful for the door not being locked and knowing that Castiel must be home, but fear still had his heart beating rapidly.

“Yes Mary, I understand but Dean and I already made a prior engagement.”

Dean let out a relieved sigh hearing Castiel speak the words he knew he wasn’t strong enough to speak to his own mother. Castiel gave him a small smile that he returned happily before squatting down to catch his breath. The call from his father had gone the way he expected: Dean tried to tell John they weren’t coming to Thanksgiving dinner with the family and wanted to do their own thing, but John Winchester did not take it well and told Dean exactly what he thought of his eldest son not wanting to be with his family on the holiday, even using the excuse that Mary’s two ex-husbands still had enough family loyalty to come over, that his two brothers would be there, and his father and ex-step-fathers’ new wives would be there. That Mary would be heartbroken without Dean there and more, doing his best to emotionally manipulate Dean into attending but he held fast. That is until John had finally acquiesced when Dean brought up how tired he was of all the arguing but warned Dean that his mother wouldn’t be so easily swayed. He had tried to call Cas after that and when he didn’t reach him he hadn’t worried at first, not until he realized after ten minutes his mother hadn’t called him to guilt him. No, she had obviously decided his boyfriend was the one who she needed to bring to heel. Thankfully Castiel was stronger than Dean and was not so easily swayed due to a lifetime of enmeshment and disfunction.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate that…...what? No….. Mary that isn’t necessary… because she can read lips.” Cas’ eyes squinted and Dean’s heart rate went back up in worry. “Mary, that would be if she was blind, she’s not blind… you know what? I think you’re right”

Dean shook his head rapidly as he kneeled at Cas’ feet, his hands clasped begging his boyfriend to not break.

“Yes, we’ll be there… see you in two days Mary.” Cas hung up and Dean howled in misery before dropping to lay on the hardwood floor. “It seems we’ll be joining your family for dinner after all.”

“Noo Cas, why? You were doing so well. We had a plan, this year we were going to be free.” Dean begged.

“Sam’s girlfriend Eileen will be joining us this year. We can’t leave her and Sam to deal with your family alone.”

“She’s deaf, she can just turn her head and won’t have to know how shitty this family is. She’s the only lucky one Cas!”

“Dean Michael Winchester!”

“Okay, that was shitty but true. Now we’ll have to deal with them with no way of _not_ letting it get to us.”

Castiel cradled Dean’s face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “I know my love but we need to help support Sam. Even if Eileen misses the things said or doesn’t hear the derisive tone, Sam still will. He was there for us, and my first Winchester dinner wasn’t a walk in the park either.”

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. They had dated for 6 months before he brought Castiel home, trying to keep him from meeting everyone, and had explained to him why. Castiel was well informed and had met Bobby and his wife Eleanor beforehand. Maybe it was due to Castiel’s own sass or the thick skin he had from growing up in the foster system, but he hadn’t been scared off and they’ve been together three years now.

“You’ll need to start preparing some food. Mary was already going on about making her famous mac and cheese, text her so she doesn’t try and do the turkey again. I’d like to avoid the ER this year.”

“Her mac and cheese is just a Velveeta box that she throws some shredded cheese into. Yours is so much better with the toasted breadcrumbs and the milk and cream and ugh” Dean whined but quickly texted his mother that he’s got the turkey and sent a text to his step mother Kate to find out what she was making.

Cooking was not something Mary Winchester knew how to do, but until Dean was a preteen he had assumed she could at least bake a pie. Then he realized she purchased it from the local Piggly Wiggly, a discovery he made when the store closed. Unfortunately when his father remarried his stepmother, his mother learned that Kate Milligan- Winchester was a phenomenal cook and taught Dean enough that he had thought about going to culinary school. Mary Winchester was a lot of things but graceful in defeat was not one and harbored so much resentment towards Kate, John, and even Dean, that Dean had to quickly drop all thoughts of becoming a chef or baker in order to return the family dynamics to a reasonable level of dysfunction.

Now every Thanksgiving and Christmas Mary would host dinner and attempt to outdo Kate in the kitchen. Dean still felt terrible for Cas who had to have his stomach pumped last year after Mary baked the turkey but didn’t defrost it completely first or take out the bag inside of the bird and Castiel had eaten enough that when he realized what was wrong, he had to be rushed into an ambulance. Kate who worked as a nurse in that hospital got the best doctors and nurses to be on his team. To this day, Dean doesn’t know what irked his mother more that her turkey was that horrible or that Kate was the medical princess charming that saved his blue eyed prince.

His phone chimed with Kate’s list of what she was bringing and he grimaced, seeing dishes that were too complicated for his mother to try and replicate; he knew she was doing it on purpose. Anything Kate made and was complimented on, Mary would surely try and make the same the next holiday and would pout until everyone gushed over it, even if they all knew Kate’s homemade version was better than whatever boxed version Mary made. He really wished his stepmother didn’t play into this game with his mom, but if John Winchester had a type, spiteful would be the perfect description.

Getting up, both men got dressed and braved the packed and panicked aisles of the supermarket, going against their carefully-laid plans of a quiet Thanksgiving by themselves. Dean couldn’t help but shoot a text to Sam in the secret family group chat:

 **Dean** : You better be grateful bitch, Cas and I are going through the supermarket picking up food so we can bring edible dishes and back up you and Eileen.

 **Sam** : We really appreciate this Dean. I tried to warn Eileen but she doesn’t believe how bad it gets with everyone there. Plus she says if we’re gonna be serious then we need to see how she fits with my family and if she feels like they fit her.

 **Cas** : I love Dean but I count it as a win that I don’t “fit” into the family. I do know how to stand up for myself though.

 **Adam** : Hey, at least you guys don’t live with any of them. May I remind you that I have to live with two of these crazies. Mom is making the marocchino cherry cookies, God help us all.

 **Dean** : Well it would help if Sam didn’t moan like a pornstar everytime he eats Kate’s cooking!

 **Sam** : I hardly ever eat her cooking Dean! So it’s hard to not enjoy it when I come home! How am I supposed to let her know it’s good without upsetting mom?

 **Cas** : Nodding, just nod eating it and tell her it’s good, your moans are pornagraphic and it makes Mary worse.

 **Dean** : Dude, you’re her favorite! You doing anything to show Kate you like her food will automatically make mom nuts. To her it’s like she lost dad and now you.

 **Sam** : That’s insane, they’re insane!

 **Adam** : Welcome to the thunderdome bitch!

 **Cas** : Since you’re bringing Eileen it might help to play up your relationship with your mother, maybe skip Kate’s cooking. We’ll save you some to take home and tell her how wonderful it is but it may help keep Mary calm to see she still has you to herself…. Food wise.

“That sounds incesty babe.” Dean said not looking up from his phone.

“Honestly, I wonder sometimes. You are her emotional husband, Arthur be damned.” Castiel rolled his eyes as he put some apples in their cart.

“They’re not married and probably would never be. Mom could never handle the gossip over having three failed marriages. Thank God.”

 **Adam** : Brightside Grandma Millie is skipping this year and will pay for all of us (even Eileen if she doesn’t dump Sam after dinner) to go on vacation with her for Christmas. I’m taking her up on it and she’s not telling us where so none of the rents can tag along, but I have a suspicion.

 **Dean** : There ya go Sammy, tell Eileen there’s a shiny overseas vacation for her if she sticks it out until New Year’s.

 **Sam** : You suck

 **Dean** : AND SWALLOW!!!!!

 **Adam** : ewww

 **Sam** : barf

“Dean!”

Dean chuckled to himself before turning on one of his game apps. Thanksgiving was gonna suck but his brothers and boyfriend would get him through it, they always did.

Thanksgiving morning should have been a cold, wet, and dreary day, something dramatic to make his mood. Today was going to be war, relationships would be tested, boundaries crossed, feelings hurt and maybe a physical fight or two. And yet, because the world did not in fact revolve around the Winchester family there were no tv reporters on the lawn breaking down the day’s events. The sun was shining and the weather so warm he was able to wear a sweater with nothing over it and Castiel had a zip up hoodie. Castiel wouldn’t chance anything happening to his favorite trench coat again after what happened at St. Patrick's Day last year.

Walking up the stairs he noticed the new porch decor Mary put outside. There were large round pumpkins lining the stairs, a wreath of golden leaves hanging on the door and a bale of hay with a straw family sitting on top. A quick count made it obvious who was missing especially with names stitched onto the front of each doll’s overalls. Well at least Mary didn’t seem to harbor any ill will towards Bobby’s new wife.

“Dean honey, you made it.” Mary swooped out and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Her hair was in a fancy-looking updo and she already had her makeup on.

It was far too early in Dean’s opinion for her to have her face caked on, especially since her eyeliner was smudging and the foundation was oiling from the steam in the kitchen. He could never understand why she felt the need to doll up for everything, even just vacuuming. And he couldn’t even blame her boyfriend since she was doing this even before he showed up.

“I told you I would be here first thing in the morning Ma.” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but the side eye from Castiel let him know he failed.

“Well I just never know, Winchester men have such trouble keeping their word.” She gave a fake giggle and twirled around so her pale yellow dress skirt billowed behind her as she went back to the kitchen. He had to admit she rocked the 50’s look.

“I can’t believe we’ve been here less than three minutes and I already need a drink.” Cas grumbled but Dean just squeezed his hand.

He knew not to take it personally, his mother wasn’t trying to hurt him; she was still carrying a grudge over the divorce from his father and Dean moving out. Apparently, promising your mother to never leave her and take care of her forever at 6 years old was binding. He and Cas followed behind her at a more sedate pace. Dean noticed the TV was off and the radio his mother usually listened to when she was cooking was off too. Ketch was probably still sleeping and she didn’t want to disturb her boyfriend, who was the same age as her eldest son.

It was thanks to Dean that Mary even met Arthur Ketch and he still didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. It was when he first broke up with Lisa and moved into his own apartment, Mary had been distraught that Dean didn’t want to move back in with her, so he took her out to the Roadhouse. Arthur Ketch was at the bar and tried hitting on Dean but got turned down. To this day Dean will never know for sure if Mary heard them or if she was unaware her now live-in boyfriend regularly hits on her son.

The oven was already on and preheated so he slid the turkey in and went to the sink to wash his hands. He tried to not pay attention to anyone around him and get his usual tunnel vision when he cooked for his family. He had the main dishes and the sides to prepare, Castiel would be assisting him, and Eleanor and Kate would bring what they could. Mary’s dishes wouldn’t take long, since it was canned food, and she usually flitted around cleaning.

“So Mary, I noticed one of the straw dolls were missing out on the porch.”

Dean sent a glare to his boyfriend, not understanding why he would even bother bringing that up. Mary giggled causing Dean to turn a scowl at her.

“Oh, that must have been the neighbors dog. He always seems to go after Kate and take her back to his doghouse. I’ve given up on getting her back, he must think she’s a bitch.” Mary giggled again as she sipped from her glass.

Dean shook his head at Cas, pleading with his eyes to leave his drunken mother alone. If Mary was drinking already they were well and truly fucked for dinner. She would most likely hide the Johnny Walker in her study, but if she was drinking it already she’d have loose lips once the family was together. He found himself incredibly jealous of Eileen. During the Skype call yesterday he had even told her so and she laughed and said that's why she’s not worried about what anyone says because she’ll just turn around and pretend they’re all singing “Kumbaya.”

Castiel, possibly due to pity for his boyfriend, took the glass out of his mother’s hand. “I think that might be enough Mary.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me having a drink, I’m not the drunk Winchester you know. Hell if it wasn’t for me, John would have never seen any of his sons grow up! He would have been behind bars instead of just rehab. He owes me his life!”

“I’m sure he does. Didn’t you want to show me the painting you had commissioned?”

“Oh yes, you’re going to love it Castiel, your people always have such an eye for art and fashion.” Mary instantly switched from angry to perfectly pleasant and took his arm as she led him into the other room.

Dean took out his frustrations on the vegetables he was chopping. He knew exactly what Mary was talking about and remembered that time clearly, even though Mary tries to change the past and convince him he’s misremembered it all. It was when John had had enough of Mary and her father bossing him around,controlling him and his home. He had gotten a legal separation from Mary and moved out to a small apartment near the garage he had co-owned. Mary had taught Dean to repeat a story about how John had hit him and Mary. She told Dean it was an acting game and he had to repeat it to a man at the court offices. He had gotten sidetracked by a puzzle the shrink had brought out for him and forgot to say anything about John hitting him but was honest saying they yelled at each other a lot and that he’d seen his mother cry after John would leave.

Samuel Campbell ended up spreading it all over town that John was a drunk and abusive to his wife and son. While most didn’t believe it, enough people did that his business partner had to buy out his half and left John without work. By that time Bobby and Mary were dating and she loved shoving that relationship in John’s face enough she didn’t keep pushing the abuse narrative. Bobby had given John a job but wouldn’t let him visit the boys unsupervised, still believing that he was abusive thanks to his own past. The courts ended up allowing John to retain his parental rights if he went to rehab and continued working for Bobby. By the time he was out of rehab, Mary and Bobby were married and the boys had both a father and stepfather.

“That was the most horrifying piece of art I’ve ever seen.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans middle, laying his head on his boyfriend’s back, the warmth of his lover’s body doing wonders for Dean’s mood.

“What was it?”

“Birth of Venus with Mary as Venus, you and Sam as the angels blowing on her, and Arthur attempting to drape the cloth over her.”

Dean let out an involuntary shiver. “Which room?”

“It’s hanging in her study on the side wall, you’d have to step in to see it.”

“Yup, guess I’m avoiding that part of the house.”

“I think that would be wise.” Castiel placed a kiss on the back of Dean’s neck, enjoying the pleasurable shiver that went through his boyfriend with a sly grin Dean couldn’t see from his position. “What can I help you with?”

Dean pointed to the counter with his chin, “start on the mashed potatoes please, I need them peeled and boiled. Mom left some pots of water boiling so just put them in.”

Castiel gave him a lazy salute that made Dean chuckle and they went to work, both moving around each other in perfect tandem, their hips playfully nudging each other whenever they were close enough. Before long the smells of cooked food began to envelope the house, bringing Mary and her young man back downstairs.

“It smells great in here boys. I hope neither of you were snacking on my jello fruit cake because that’s for everyone.”

“No, Ma, we’ve been focusing on getting everything ready.” Dean held back the urge to tell her exactly what he really thought of her horrible fruit cake. Maybe he should take up Grandma Millie’s offer.

“Hello, boys.” Ketch smiled as he walked into the room, his eyes scanning over the prepared dishes and those on their way.

“Morning Arty, how nice of you to join us.” Dean smirked as Ketch sneered. Ketch hated being called Arty, but seeing how close in age they were, Dean didn’t much care for Arthur calling him or Cas a boy.

Mary walked around to see what Dean was doing frowning as he worked on the sweet potatoes, “That doesn’t look like you’re following my recipe Dean.”

“I’m not Ma, this one is Missouri’s. You’ll like it.”

She harrumphed before heading to wash her hands. “You know that soul food is dangerous, it clogs your heart.”

“It’s not soul food Ma, it’s just a recipe from Missouri’s family.”

“Well all their food is soul food you know?”

Castiel glared down at his future mother-in-law. “If you mean because people of color are human and as human beings have souls, then yes, everything in this kitchen can be considered soul food. Seeing as how we all indeed have souls.”

Mary turned to him, stunned, and her bottom lip quivered. Dean knew Mary was a great actress and after years of therapy he finally kicked the habit of running to her everytime she cried. Now it was just tiring to watch. “I didn’t mean anything by it Castiel, there’s no reason to be rude.”

“I’m not being rude Mary. It’s just that the things you say can be racially insensitive at times.”

“Racially insensitive? I’m no bigot! I’ll have you know Dean and Sam’s nanny growing up was Missouri Mosley and I picked her for them.”

 _She was actually hired by Grandpa Henry,_ Dean thought to himself as he placed the marshmallows on top.

“And Rufus Turner has been to this house plenty of times. In fact Dean’s first girlfriend was a black girl, what was her name?”

“Cassie.” Dean answered absently, more care going into the sweet potato pie than the conversation.

“Thank you honey, yes Cassie. Would a bigot have black people in their home?”

“No, I can’t say they would. Though if they did I’m sure they would keep accurate count to make sure too many didn’t come in.” Castiel responded in the cold tone he usually reserved for the less desirable visitors of his patients in the nursing home.

Mary grinned broadly, “well there see? Obviously, I’m not like that.”

Dean and Cas shared a look but continued cooking as Mary opened a can of cranberries and placed them onto a plate before shoving them in the fridge. Her and Ketch then made their way to the living room to finish decorating.

“So, what happened with Cassie?” Castiel asked as he prepped the dough for the biscuits.

“We dated for a while in high school. Her father was sheriff at the time, they’ve moved since but uh, I bought her over to family dinner. This was after Mom and Dad divorced and Bobby was married to her, but I think he only stayed long enough for us to move out. Anyway, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, grimacing when he realized he left some sweet potato on his skin.

Castiel wiped his neck with a washcloth, giving him a loving smile as he did so. “You don’t have to tell me if it’s too much to talk about.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, embarrassing I guess. I really didn’t do enough to help but uh, dinner was okay. I warned her beforehand that my mom wasn’t the best cook and Bobby talked her out of making fried chicken; that wouldn’t have ended well at all. But Cassie and Dad got to talking politics and you know he’s conservative but it wasn’t going too bad. Until they started talking about crime and she mentioned how politicians intentionally cut up the town lines to keep the people of color in one area and the whites in another, then give one side better hospitals and schools and the other not. Then you arrest the kids on the so-called bad side of town and keep arresting them so they can’t get out and get real jobs because now they have a rap sheet. Dad was listening even if I don’t think he believed the whole thing but agreed all schools and kids should get a fair shake. But, then Mom said… God I still remember it. She had been bringing in some side dish and said ‘oh you people are always victims.’ Things went downhill hard after that.”

A metal spoon clattered to the ground and Dean saw Cas staring at him wide eyed from his peripheral.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my God!”

“Yeah.” Dean let out a hollow chuckle, still embarrassed over something that happened long ago. “I still feel bad I didn’t do more to stop it but I was just so shocked. Cassie didn’t dump me right away but she let me know it wouldn’t last. She said I was still too deep in the flood to even know I was drowning. She never came to dinner again though. She wasn’t too upset over my Dad and thought with time maybe she could get him to see things her way, but mom was too much even for her. She’s good now though, runs her own online paper and her dad’s retired.”

“I’m glad she’s doing well. I’m sorry you had to carry that weight though. And I don’t think you were drowning. I think you knew things weren’t right but you were trying to be a good son.”

“I feel more like my parents’ parent than their kid sometimes. It’s tiring but the therapy definitely helped.”

“I’m glad.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple. He hated asking about things like that, but their therapist Garth said if Dean felt safe with him it was good to get him talking. “What about Missouri and Rufus? When we go fishing with him, Bobby and your father, we tend to not mention Mary but I figured it was for your father’s benefit. And I know Missouri has issue with her but has stated she wasn’t going to get into it.”

“Yeah, that was a whole other thing. See, after Bobby left and went with Eleanor and I was living with Lisa, Mom got it into her head to set up Missouri and Rufus. Something about how much they had in common.”

Dean shrugged at Castiel’s skeptical look, “Rufus is a Jewish, curmudgeonly, loner whose house smells like newspapers and gun oil. Missouri is… a know it all Christian woman, whose cookies and tea and warmth. They have nothing in common.”

“I know but Mom was convinced they belonged together and tricked them both into a blind date. They had dinner but were pissed knowing they only had one real thing in common that Mom would focus on. Missouri came over and I had walked in when they were yelling at each other. They didn’t know I was hiding in the study, well maybe Missouri did, but I wanted to be here in case-” he couldn’t admit why, that was going to far. To even say something like that out loud, what type of son would he be to accuse his own mother of such a thing?

“It’s okay Dean. Your mother wouldn’t have done anything, but there are guns around and things could always go sideways when emotions run high. It’s natural to be protective.” Castiel’s fingers carded through his boyfriend’s hair, always knowing when Dean was at odds with himself.

“Yeah well anyway, they got into it. Missouri telling her she knew damn well why Mom thought they should be together. Mom lost it on her and saying stuff about how Missouri thought she was our mother and she needed to butt out of our lives, that she failed one son and that we weren’t her do-overs.” The tears came down freely now and Castiel hugged him tight as Dean tried to control his sobs.

“Let’s get some air.” Castiel whispered before leading Dean out of the back door, uncaring of any of the food still on the counter and table.

The doorbell rang once before the door was opened to John’s booming laugh. Mary quickly brushed down her dress skirt and made her way to the door.

“Hello everyone, Happy Thanksgiving!” She smiled widely as they said the same and everyone exchanged hugs. She stopped in front of Kate holding a large red decorative bowl with a metal foiled cover tray on top. “What’s this?”

Kate smiled with a glint in her eyes, “Oh nothing special Mary, just some Tuscan roasted broccoli; spinach and garlic stuffed mushrooms, and Adam has the maraschino shortbread cookies and pumpkin parfaits I made for everyone.”

Mary’s smile didn’t drop but a fire was lit behind those green eyes, “oh how lovely, such a shame there's no meat in there. Winchester’s love their meat you know?”

“Oh I know, but John and Adam always eat healthy at home and I know Sam and Dean will just love it. I just want all my men to live good, long lives. I could never imagine feeding the people I love unhealthy foods filled with fat and sugar.” Kate gave Mary a perfectly pleasant smile and twirled around her heading into the kitchen.

Mary turned to Adam, her ice cold smile freezing him in place, “Oh Adam how nice of you to join us. You must be so excited about joining the adult table this year. It’s such a shame little Ben couldn’t join us so you had someone to play with, but you must feel so grown up this year.”

“I should hope so Mary, since I’m 18 now.” He quickly moved around her as she still blocked the foyer and went to go find his eldest brother since the house actually smelled like good cooking announced Dean was already there .

“Ben and Lisa had other plans this year?” John asked as he hung his coat up.

“Yes, apparently Lisa is with Benny now and they went down to Louisiana to see his family. I personally don’t think it’s right to travel while in her condition. She could have stayed here with Ben and let Benny go down south, traveling 6 months pregnant.” Mary tsked at the thought.

Eleanor looked at them both, holding her bottles of wine. “I’m sure Lisa knows what she’s doing and it’s best that the family stays together. Benny is a wonderful stepfather and proud that he’s going to be the father of a beautiful baby girl. They deserve to spend their holidays together like a happy family. Only a broken relationship needs to do everything separately where the couple tries to find every excuse to stay away from each other.” With a pointed look at both Mary and John, she headed into the kitchen.

“Still can’t believe Dean set up two of his ex’s. I had a feeling that Benny wasn’t as bisexual as he said. He ended up with a woman, knew he seemed too manly.” John piped up again, ignoring Eleanor’s barb.

Bobby rolled his eyes mumbling “idjits” as he followed his wife.

In the kitchen, everyone was giving hugs and cheek kisses while maneuvering around to put dishes away and finishing the prep on the ones still sitting on the counters.

Adam whispered lowely to Dean and Cas, “Mary is not happy Lisa chose to take her family to see actual family instead of letting Mary play grandma.”

Dean groaned. He knew for a fact Lisa did not want Ben anywhere near Mary, and Dean was more than okay with keeping Mary away on the days when he got to spend time with the boy.

“It’s not like Lisa lets Mary near Ben even outside of a holiday. I’m not sure why she would have assumed the case would be different today.” Bless his heart Castiel was too pure for the Winchester clan.

“Dude, you should have been here the first Thanksgiving Lisa and Dean were together. I thought Lisa was gonna claw out Mary’s eyes.” Adam chuckled. Time made it funny, but that day was just uncomfortable. “Mary has actually tried to train Ben to call her Mama and told Lisa it was short for Grandma. I swear, that woman is too classy for not ending Mary’s life that day.”

“Lis’ knew I wanted out and she wanted to show me what a healthy family looked like. Plus she loved Grandma Millie so she figured keeping away from Mom would be easy.”

The afternoon found the family split into half in the kitchen cooking and half in the den to watch the football game. It was while the appetizers were being brought out to the large oak table that everyone began throwing glances to the front door. Sam had yet to arrive, and considering the last woman he had brought home, everyone was anxious for him to get there safe and sound.

Sam’s arrival was signaled by the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway. John was the first one outside and scoffed seeing Sam’s rental.

“Really Sam? Haven’t you learned anything boy, you can’t trust these foreign cars. Didn’t they teach you in that overpriced school?”

Sam simply rolled his eyes at his father as the older Winchester popped open the hood of the Toyota Hybrid. “It’s a good car dad, and it gets great mileage, plus I can fit in it. I might see about getting it when we head back home.”

John’s face turned red as he sputtered, passing a glance into the driver’s side window to see the dashboard. “Computer on wheels, that’s what this is. What are you going to do when it shuts down?”

“Call On-star,” Sam responded cheekily as he helped Eileen out of the car. She watched John as he opened the trunk and whirled on them.

“There’s no spare tire. So, you wasted your time picking a car with all the gadgets and knobs but couldn’t be bothered to grab one with a spare tire? You get a flat anywhere near the mountain and you’re fucked. No signal, no help, no spare tire, no hope. All your fancy book learning and you still don’t know enough to fill a post it.”

Sam pulled Eileen toward the door, but the cheeky smile was now strained.

“Oh John enough, leave the boy alone. It’s not like he’ll be anywhere near the mountains anyway.” Mary wrapped her arms around Sam hugging him tight. “Welcome home baby. I missed you so much.”

“Missed you too Ma,” Sam pulled away and led Eileen inside as Dean and Castiel came to welcome her with hugs. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to Eileen Leahy.”

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet all of you.” Eileen’s voice caught John’s attention and Bobby was quick to step in between them.

“We’re happy to meet you Eileen. Sam has said nothing but great things about you.”

“Yes, he’s just been so happy and love-struck, always gushing over you and your accomplishments. I feel like I know you already.” Eleanor added as she and Bobby signed fluently.

John’s frown deepened as he realized nearly everyone was using sign language as they spoke and that Eileen’s voice was just slightly off. “I thought she was hard of hearing and just needed us to talk louder?”

“No John, she’s deaf. If you start yelling hoping she’ll hear you it’ll be a waste of time.” Bobby responded, still signing even though Eileen was reading their lips.

“My family was involved in an accident back in Ireland after I was born and it messed up my hearing. I wasn’t born deaf, but I was so young that I don’t really remember sounds.”

“What about your parents?” Ketch asked, shocking everyone. He was usually so quiet he could leave and come back and no one would notice.

“They died in the accident. I was raised by my Godmother.”

While everyone was giving Eileen sympathetic looks John tapped Sam’s shoulder so they would both be turned away from her. “Really Sam, do you think you’re ready for this type of responsibility?”

Sam stood straight as his tone got more defensive, “what do you mean?”

“You really think you’re ready to take care of a deaf person?”

“She’s my girlfriend, not a pet or a patient. I take care of her the same way you’d take care of Kate, or Cas and Dean take care of each other. We’re in a committed relationship, and I am not a little kid anymore. I’m a grown man and expect to be treated like one.” Neither man saw Castiel and Eleanor in the back raise their fists in victory.

“Oh yeah big man, remind me again who needed their baby brother to look up their girlfriend and find out she was part of a damn cult, then needed their daddy to fling her ass out the door?”

“Ruby was years ago, Dad.”

“I’m not gonna be around to clean up your mistakes forever Sammy. The world is not gonna wait around for you to find a book that explains how life works.”

“Can we please eat?” Dean begged, not wanting the fight to escalate, and everyone agreed.

The family sat down around the large, round wooden table and Dean was grateful Mary had accepted this gift and threw out the awful rectangular table. On top of the fights already brewing, he didn’t need another one over who got to sit at the heads of the table to show they were the head of the family. Food was passed around and everyone dug in, piling what they wanted onto their plates. The family wasn't especially religious and after some passive aggressive remarks, no one was allowed to say what they were thankful for anymore.

“Oh Dean, don’t forget to help your brother with his bags after dinner.” Mary piped up and she shoveled more of her mac and cheese onto Sam’s plate.

“What bags? The trunk was empty, didn’t even have a damn spare tire.” John grumbled before Eleanor placed her hand over his in a silent shut up.

“What? Sam, where are your bags?” Mary asked her eyes wide and lips turned into a pout imitating the puppy face Sam himself was known for.

“We’re staying at a hotel Mary, we didn’t want to impose and they had a spa package included that we wanted to take advantage of.” Eileen answered before Sam could, responding to Mary’s glare with a smile.

“I’m sure there’s plenty to take advantage of, but Sam knows he’s never an imposition here. This is his home.” Mary threw back and nudged Sam to sign it when he didn’t.

Bobby quickly changed the subject, “Everything tastes great, best turkey yet.”

“Oh yes, so flavorful.” Eleanor added.

“All credit goes to Dean, he certainly did a wonderful job this year.” Castiel lovingly took his boyfriend’s hand, pressing a kiss to Dean’s knuckle and chucking at Dean’s blush.

“You did a fantastic job Dean.” Kate’s eyes were soft as she spoke sincerely. Dean nodded his thanks but was still uncomfortable with praise. “You would have done well in culinary school.”

Mary gave Kate a sideways glare that Bobby and Eleanor blocked by passing food across to Eileen.

“Dean’s grades were barely good enough to graduate. He was never as academically inclined as Sam. They actually wanted to skip Sammy’s last few years of high school because he was so advanced, but Bobby talked me out of allowing that since he probably wouldn’t be comfortable starting college so young and not getting to be a kid.” Mary lovingly played with Sam’s long hair and seemed unaware at the angry look on his face as he tried to quickly chew all the food in his mouth to defend his older brother. “Don’t hear me wrong, Dean is very smart but Sam was always the intellectual one. That’s why Dean will be the one to take care of me when I reach old age. But that’ll be a long long time from now.” She laughed playfully and Ketch chuckled along but seemed to be more focused on Dean’s sweet potato side dish.

Dean quickly grabbed Cas’ hand to keep him from making an outburst. Kate, however, refused to back down, even with Adam trying to get her to focus on the stuffing.

“Dean is plenty academically, gifted considering the fact that he tutored Adam for his SAT’s. Dean was just interested in other things and responded better to hands-on teaching instead of books. If he had a live-in parent who spent as much time on supporting him as they did Sam, he would have been able to continue studying things he enjoyed. He was accepted into the program but was talked out of it by _someone_.” Kate bit into her biscuit angrily and had to hold back the moan at the soft buttery richness.

“Well seeing as how Henry left Dean his woodworking business and the land for him to build his house I guess none of that matters.” Mary glared at Kate and tried to get the negative attention off herself, “where is Nana Millie anyway?”

Adam spoke up, hoping to stop Mary and his mother from talking to each other anymore, “She went on a Norweigan cruise. She called me this morning from Estonia, seems like she’s having a blast.”

Mary tsk’d and piled more of her prepared food onto Sam’s plate, “She’s just eating through the inheritance Henry left her. Disgraceful. My mother would have never done such a thing to my father’s hard earned money if he had died before her.”

Everyone at the table froze as John sat up straight, dropping his fork onto his plate loudly in the silent room. His eyes narrowed at Mary who met his glare head on, safe in the knowledge that Ketch, Eleanor and Bobby were in between them on one side and Kate, Adam, Dean, Castiel, Eileen and Sam were rounding out the other.

“Your mother would have never dared to do anything Samuel didn’t tell her to do, she was a live-in slave to the man. If he told her to stop breathing she’d hold her damn breath until she was blue in the face, then let him reprimand her for passing out and ask where’s his damn dinner. If Samuel would have stipulated in his will for Deanna to jump in the coffin with him she would have. Do not ever speak ill of my mother Campbell.”

“I am a Winchester, John, or were you so drunk you don’t remember our wedding?”

“Well that certainly would explain that decision, wouldn’t it? But I know this, I was stone cold sober when we divorced and you married Bobby, was also stone cold sober when you two divorced and you dropped his name off your hyphen. Face it, you know the Campbells are garbage and you’re in no rush to go back to being one of them.” John took a deep breath as Mary’s face grew redder, uncaring if she was about to cry or scream. “As for my father, he left whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted. It was his money, his books, his business and his land to do with as he pleased. My mother can do whatever she wants with her money, she’s earned that right and still she has enough love to have already put aside what she’s leaving for everyone, unlike your father who only left anything for Sam.”

“Henry left damn near everything to Dean so of course my father had to leave something for Sam. Dean’s got Henry’s woodworking business, the land, the money to build his house, all Henry left to Sam was a few books and knickknacks. Even Adam was given enough to see him through pre-med and med school.”

Sam was signing to Eileen, explaining that Henry had actually left Sam historical texts from their ancestors and things that held sentimental value to Sam like Henry and Millie’s wedding rings.

With an innocent smile Eleanor turned to Mary, “Didn’t Samuel die years before Henry did?”

“For the love of God, can we please let the dead rest and just enjoy our food?” Dean blurted out in an exasperated panic. Castiel and Adam both took one of his hands in theirs. He would definitely be making an emergency phone session with Garth tomorrow morning.

“You’re so right Dean, I’m sorry.” Kate apologized and Dean gave her a nod, knowing it was sincere.

“Eileen why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself, how did you and Sam meet?” Mary asked.

“We’ve known each other for years and have been friends pretty much since we met. Sam and I were both in the same study group when we were going for our BAR exam. We were both dating someone else at the time so it was just a friendly competition to see who would get the higher marks.”

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders proudly, “Eileen actually beat my score by 30.”

“You just got turned around and started second guessing yourself with the torts.”

“Yeah but you’re the reason I was so confident with the professional responsibility section.”

“Well you did save my ass on the trusts, wills and succession, and preparing me for that, so I guess I owed you.” Everyone just smiled at the couple who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, letting their food get cold.

After the food was eaten and everyone was sitting back and rubbing their full bellies, Mary got up, clapping her hands to gain everyone's attention. “Alright everyone Thanksgiving is done time to start Christmas. Everyone who cooked gets to go to the living room where Arthur has already set up the tree and brought the boxes of decorations down from the attic. Those who didn’t cook, you’re all on dish duty so basically, women inside, men into the kitchen with you.” She giggled playfully at her joke as Cas scowled at her.

“Hear that Dean, apparently we’re a lesbian couple now since we cooked dinner.” Cas wanted to bring up how Mary didn’t actually cook anything since she just opened cans and poured the contents onto a plate, but Dean’s hard grip on Cas’ knee stopped him.

Mary waved him off with a giggle, “Oh Cas, you know you boys are part of our ladies group. I never thought of you as someone so sensitive.”

“Well since I didn’t bring anything I guess I’ll just go with the men.” Eileen interrupted, the feeling of unease thick enough that even without looking up she knew a fight was brewing.

“Don’t be silly Eileen, you’re a guest. Besides, I wanted to get to know you better so Sam can help with dishes while we talk.” Mary smiled as she pulled Eileen with her into the other room.

Sam sent a panicked look to his brothers and Dean nodded, rushing behind his mother to protect his potential future sister-in-law. Castiel was right behind him as were Eleanor and Kate. The living room had a warm glow from the electric fireplace being on and the tree stood tall in the corner, the lights already on and wrapped around the branches. There were several boxes with large colored baubles, old antique-looking decorations, and a few red Hallmark ornament boxes.

“Now Eileen, I know you haven’t had a Christmas before so I’ll walk you through decorating.”

Eileen gave Mary a confused look but her lip was turned up showing she found the Matriarch to be more amusing than antagonizing. “What makes you think I’ve never had a Christmas?”

“Well, you being an orphan and all. It’s so terrible that you never had a family, but my boys being the wonderful men they are, they always seem to bring those needing a family home. So, don’t worry, so long as you treat my Sam right you’ll always have a family here.” Mary smiled and missed the angry growl coming from Castiel on the other side of the tree.

“Thank you Mary, I truly appreciate that you speak all your thoughts out loud. It’s very helpful.” Eileen gave her a stunning smile and Dean had to cover his mouth to hide the chuckle. It seemed Dean and Sam did gravitate to a certain type of person but it wasn’t orphans.

Mary tucked a strand of Eileen’s hair behind her ear, “I’m so surprised that you’re a brunette though. Sam has always had a thing for blondes. Oh Dean, do you remember the first girl he brought home? Her name was Jessica and she was so beautiful, I swear it was like looking in a mirror.” Mary giggled playfully, “I wasn’t the least bit surprised. Sam has always been very close to me so I could see why he would fall in love with a girl who looked like me.”

Dean gagged, the taste of bile and turkey burning his throat. “Nope, nope.” He shook his head and quickly ran out of the room. Castiel watched helplessly knowing his boyfriend was going to lose his dinner but Dean couldn’t be blamed. Castiel had heard for years how beautiful Jess was and how Mary swore they looked alike even though the photo he’s seen proved they didn’t; it was Mary’s uncomfortable attachment to Sam that made her believe he would be attracted to someone who looked like his mother. Castiel couldn’t blame how disgusted Jessica had been and how she couldn’t stand to be with Sam if Mary had to be allowed into her life.

“Mary, perhaps we shouldn’t talk about Sam’s past romances. Not everyone is so... open to their partner’s past flames as we are.” Eleanor interrupted as she sipped her glass of eggnog.

“Oh how true. I’m so sorry Eileen, I didn’t mean to make you jealous.”

“It’s fine Mary. I’m not jealous. I knew Jess in Stanford and find her to be lovely and charming. She’s a good friend. But I think you were more serious about her than Sam was.” With that, Eileen turned around so she wouldn’t have to read Mary’s lips anymore. She was handling things well, but it was emotionally draining at times.

“Family is just so important to me.” Mary continued passing out decorations to the others to hang on the tree. “It’s why I can’t wait for Dean to have his. I just love having a big family and having a cute little blonde, green-eyed baby running around will be so wonderful.”

“Excuse me, what?” Castiel froze as he hung the stockings over the fake fireplace. “First, we’ve never said if we were ready for kids yet, and Dean is still very busy with his business, especially now that he takes online orders. Secondly, what makes you think it’ll be a blonde child? We could very well use my DNA.”

“Oh come on now Castiel. Dean’s first child should be fully his. He has to keep the Winchester line going. I mean no offense, but Novak was your foster home name. Wouldn’t you want your child to be part of an actual family, with history and a legacy?”

Dean flushed the toilet and splashed cold water on his face. His stomach was still cramped and hurting from losing his meal, but at least he got a moment to himself. Hopefully, things were finishing up and they could all make their exits soon. He opened the door and nearly walked right into Ketch in the narrow hallway.

“Woah there son, you okay?”

“Fine, and I’m not your son.” Dean growled back but the effect was lost in the wake of his pale face.

“Oh come now, you know you can call me Daddy.” Ketch laughed.

"Excuse me while I go barf again" Dean, being sexually and every way repulsed by Ketch.

“Eww, dude back off.” Adam’s voice caused Arthur to move back as the 18 year old stomped towards them and physically put himself between the older men. “The only reason your ass hasn’t been shipped back to crumpet land is because you keep Mary happy, but if you fuck with my brother I’ll make sure they never find enough parts of you to send back home got it?”

Ketch chuckled but nodded his assent, “I’d better get back to Mary then. Have to keep Mommy happily satisfied.”

Both blondes grimaced at the insinuation but watched him walk away making sure they were left alone.

“You okay Dean?”

Dean gave him a tight-lipped smile. He was proud that his baby brother stood up for him, but was juxtaposed with the fact that he was embarrassed and ashamed he needed his baby brother to stand up for him. He was a grown man and Adam was just barely an adult.

“Fine kid. How were you going to make him disappear?” Dean figured the answer would lie in going to their father or Bobby and letting the older men handle it.

“I volunteer at Mom’s hospital. _Re-animator_ wasn’t lying on how easy it is to sneak a body into the morgue. We have incinerators for medical waste and body parts. It’d be easy to toe tag him and dump him in the oven.”

“That, was not what I expected you to say. And pretty dark. What happened to the kid who used to like _My Little Pony_?” Dean teased.

“You’re confusing me with Sam. I’m not a brony.”

“And yet you know the word.” Dean laughed as he put his arm over his brother’s shoulders and led him back to the living room. The sounds of a heated discussion reaching them before they stepped into the room. Everyone was standing around as Mary and Castiel were going back and forth. It took Dean a moment to realize they were arguing over hypothetical children. He didn’t even know if he wanted kids and the conversation hadn’t come up yet in their relationship, so he was lost as to why his mother and boyfriend were arguing so passionately.

“Dean deserves a chance to be a real father. What if you decide one is enough and don’t bother with a second? Now he’s a stepfather to your child without ever having one of his own.”

“First off there is no shame in loving a child who isn’t a biological match. Bobby loves Sam, Dean and Adam. We all love Ben. Family doesn’t end or begin with blood. And, even if we adopted or only used my DNA for a child, he would still be Dean’s and still be his family. It wouldn’t make him any less of a father to raise a child who wasn’t biologically his.”

Dean stepped into the room. “Why the hell are we even talking about this? Cas, unless you’re pregnant we don’t need to be arguing about me having kids. Thank you for sticking up for me, but stop.”

Castiel ducked his head in embarrassment. He got pulled into this fight and he knew better. Dean’s arms wrapped around him and the scent of wood and home calmed Cas’ racing heart. He hated arguing but he honestly felt like he needed to defend himself, Dean, and all children of blended families.

“I’m so sorry sweetie you’re right,” Mary wrapped them both in an awkward group hug. “I’m so sorry for upsetting you Castiel. I just got so passionate about the thought of babies. Please forgive me. In fact I have the perfect idea. I’ll be your surrogate!”

Both men froze and stared at her as Eileen rubbed her eyes and signed to Bobby if she read that correctly.

“Huh?” Dean asked.

“This way it’ll still be a Winchester but Castiel could be the father! Dean does look more like me anyway and I still have plenty of child-bearing years left. See, win-win.” She happily twirled around and went back to decorating. The room stayed silent for a beat. The men all lined up just outside the door before everyone just walked in, collectively agreeing to purge the last 5 minutes from their memories.

 _“Wait, so does that mean Mary wants to fuck Cas, and have his baby?”_ Eileen signed to Sam.

 _“No, I’m pretty sure it’s that she was thinking of it being done medically. Even though I really don’t want to think about it.”_ Sam signed back as Mary popped up behind him.

“Oh, are you two love birds talking about babies now too?”

“Um, not exactly.” Eileen responded nervously. She really didn’t want to read anymore of Mary’s plans to birth her grandchildren.

“Well it’ll be much easier for the two of you. Being a straight couple and all.” Mary gasped before covering her mouth excitedly. “Oh my God! That’s why you didn’t want to stay here and needed the hotel spa. You’re pregnant. Oh my God everyone Sam and Eileen are having my grandchild!” Mary hugged Eileen as the younger woman looked around in a panic.

“What’s going on? What’s she saying? Sam?” Everyone was coming up to her and hugging her but her eyes were large with fright as hands touched her stomach and kisses were placed on her head. “Sam!”

“No, Mom stop. Everyone just stop!” Sam was trying to pull Eileen away as Dean and Cas were trying to help.

“Of course you’ll both have to move back here once the babies born. No offense to Eileen, but you need someone who can hear to take proper care of the baby. It’s too dangerous otherwise. I won’t hear another word about it, I’ll fix up your old room and we’ll redo Dean’s room into the nursery.” Mary planned out, finally speaking slow enough for Eileen to catch up.

“Excuse you? My being deaf is not a hindrance to my capabilities as a lawyer, a person, or a future mother. Also, I am not pregnant.”

“Well that’s good, you’re both too young for kids. But Mary’s right, you’ll need help when the time comes. Personally I think Missouri would be a good nanny to hire, and I’m sure she’d say yes if asked.” John added.

“Why would you trick me like that Sam? I got so excited that was just cruel.” Mary’s eyes teared up as she ran to Ketch, who wrapped her in a hug, his expression a cross between bored and tired.

“I didn’t trick you Mom, you jumped to conclusions and announced it to everyone before we could explain.”

“Well then I guess I just messed everything up again. That’s all I seem to do is make a mess of things.”

Eleanor and Adam raised their brows in silent agreement. Sam quickly made his way over to his mother and tried to placate her with soft words and a soothing hand on her back. Eileen glared at the scene but accepted a glass of eggnog from Castiel. This wasn’t her first alcoholic glass today so she was still confused about everything that just transpired and Sam’s response. Dean watched helplessly, wanting nothing more than to grab his brothers, Castiel and Eileen and run out of the house. He hoped Sam would look up and realize he needed to comfort Eileen or he may lose her the way they had both lost others. Only Castiel’s words from their first family dinner kept him in place. It will always go wrong but only when they find the right person will the right responses be made. If Eileen was right for Sam, they’d argue and talk it out and Sam will make better decisions. If they were wrong for each other, they’d break up and move on from each other.

Sam looked up and his eyes met Eileen’s. He felt like a heel, he should be holding her, not his mother who was prone to over dramatics. “Mom stop. We aren’t pregnant nor are we going to be anytime soon. When we are, we will make decisions for ourselves what is right for us.” Eileen smiled proudly at him as he walked across the room, taking her hand in his for a moment before he signed the words he was speaking: “The relationship is still new but we want to do things right. Get our careers settled, get married, then we’ll consider kids. But we aren’t going to rush this, what we have is too important to rush.” Eileen teared up watching his hands sign. She lifted herself to the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss to his lips, the feeling of their arms around each other grounding them and reminding them of what mattered: each other.

“I’m so sorry baby, you’re right.” Mary wiped her eyes and continued passing around ornaments so everyone could decorate the space more quickly.

The room was heavy from the whiplash of emotional outbursts, but the occupants were so accustomed to it that everyone pushed along. Kate turned on the old antique record player, putting on Christmas songs that had everyone talking or singing. The room split into smaller conversations, steering away from heavy topics or future plans. Instead it was discussions on favorite Christmas songs and where to put certain decorations, and within the hour the entire living room and hallway was covered in Christmas cheer; Sam placed the star on top of the tree since he was the only one who could reach it safely. Once the decorations were up, the food was packed away in multiple containers so everyone could take several in the reusable bags set up for each couple and family unit.

Mary was passing the bag labeled Sam to her son when she nudged him to bend down. “Eileen is a wonderful girl Sam. When you’re ready to propose I have Bobby and my wedding rings upstairs and ready for you.”

“Thanks Mom. but that won’t be necessary.” Sam tried to keep his tone low so as not to sound annoyed.

“Of course it is Sam. It’s good luck to get married with your parents’ rings.” Mary responded more loudly, causing those in the kitchen to hear her.

“Then shouldn’t it be with Dad’s ring?” Adam asked before grimacing at Dean’s foot slammed on his.

“John’s rings will go to Dean obviously as the eldest. Sam will get the ones from Bobby and I, and Adam, I would assume you would get your father and mother’s.” Mary shrugged as she laid out her plan for all three of John’s adult children.

“That’s really nice Mom, but I’ve got it handled.” Sam tried to let her down easily.

She rolled her eyes at her son. “Sam, there’s no reason to waste your money on some shiny trinket when you can have something with meaning and tied to your family.”

“Exactly Mom. Grandpa Henry left me his and Nana’s rings in the will. The rings are really old heirlooms from the Winchester family."

“Well why the hell didn’t he give it to John then? Or leave it for Dean?” Mary got angry, her lips pursed as she looked around for John to yell at him for his father’s slight against her and her children.

“Come on Ma, it’s not like you and Dad planned out the engagement - you eloped before telling anyone. Grandpa Henry had no chance to give it to Dad, and besides, he left me more than enough. I’m glad he left it to Sam.” Dean tried to placate his mother who still looked like she would strangle Henry Winchester if he were in the room. Dean knew better than to ever vocalize that he was actually given Bobby’s and his late first wife Karen’s rings. No one really wanted Mary’s rings from her failed and toxic marriages, but they all knew better than to say it near her.

“Whatever, we’ll discuss it later. It’s not like any of you will be getting married anytime soon.” Mary smoothed down her hair and dress, visibly trying to calm herself before she walked everyone out as any good hostess should.

“I’ll need a guestlist for Christmas, and everyone should let me know what they want me to make. It’ll be easier if we start planning now.” Mary said as she kissed her boys on the front porch.

Dean made sure that Sam and Eileen were near their car and Castiel had their leftovers packed away before turning to his mother. “Actually mom, we’re all spending Christmas with Nana Millie. We’re going out of the country and she already paid for everything so we can’t back out. So,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his mother’s eyes narrowed on him. He stepped down the stairs and walked backwards quickly, “thanks for dinner, everything was great, bye!” He turned and quickly got into Baby, starting her up as Adam yelled out that he was staying over Dean’s house tonight and dove into the Impala. “Drive, drive, drive!”

Mary’s yelling could be heard followed by their father’s deep baritone but the words were lost to the wind as the trio pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the house, the Toyota rental following close behind them.

“Freedom!” Adam yelled out in a bad Scottish accent.

Castiel chuckled at the younger boy and reached across the bench seat to clasp Dean’s hand. Dean had no idea where Nana Millie was taking them but he knew he would need to tell her tonight that he planned to propose to Castiel at midnight on Christmas Eve. The blue eyed angel of a man surely deserved better than the dysfunctional family and broken Dean Winchester, but Dean was selfish enough to know he never wanted to be apart from Cas. Dean wanted to grow old with him and love him for however long they had on this earth. Cas was a part of his heart, his family, and his life.

“What do you think Dean?” Castiel asked, knocking Dean out of his thoughts.

“What?”

Castiel chuckled and looked at him lovingly, “Adam and I were discussing avoiding our house for right now in case Mary drives over. I said what about heading up to Bobby’s cabin and eating our leftovers together. We can text Eileen and Sam behind us and just have a quiet evening eating the leftover desserts?”

Dean grinned wide, his heart skipping a beat at his boyfriend’s gummy smile. “That sounds great, text Eileen and let them know the plan. I made sure to pack us as much of our cooking and Kate’s as I could.”

Dean turned the wheel, steering Baby towards the mountains, leading his family to what they deserved to have today: A table of good food, friendly smiles, laughter, and love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far please give a kudo cause I still need validation even when writing about my past traumas. 
> 
> Everything you’ve read has happened to me or I was involved simply by being in the room. Some events were changed to fit the characters like Eileen being deaf instead of blind. 
> 
> I’m going to be continuing with this fic therapy cause it feels good to just get this stuff out but it’ll be unconnected oneshots probably for different holidays.  
> Considering all my WIP’s I wouldn’t expect any of them to actually be on time for the corresponding holiday. Love you guys.


End file.
